Nysenth Darkmoor
The 'missing' daughter of the warlock Vossler Darkmoor, Nysenth currently resides within the kingdom of Brightvale, living with the blacksmith Cidolfus Angstrom. She is, as of now, unaware of much of her past... Other Info *'Petpet(?)' - Female Blue Tralbak named Gertrude *'Alignment' - Neutral Good *'DnD Class' - Warrior *'Voiceclaim' - Jennifer Hale (as Alexandra Roivas from Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem) History Childhood Nysenth remembers virtually nothing about her childhood; she was a baby when the accident claimed the life of her mother and separated her from her father. Through some unknown miracle, she ended up in the Kingdom of Brightvale, where she was found and adopted by the blacksmith Cidolfus, having no idea that the infant girl he found was actually his niece. The Ixi grew up completely unaware that she even had a mother and father, with Cidolfus being her only family; she started helping him around his shop once she was old enough, and even took up practice with the blade when she had the time for it, just in case she needed to defend herself. Abilities Nysenth is reasonably strong for an Ixi, having started helping Cidolfus around his shop once she was old enough, and this kept her physically fit; she can lift around 150 lbs. without assistance. She has strong legs, and her horns can be used as decent weapons in a pinch. She's somewhat skilled with a blade, and her weapon of choice is a shortsword that Cidolfus forged for her. While no seasoned warrior by any means, she can definitely old her own in a fight. Friends and Foes Friends/Allies *'Cidolfus Angstrom' - The Moehog blacksmith is the closest thing Nysenth has to a father figure, as he was the one who found her as a baby and took her in. She sometimes feels like that there are things that Cidolfus isn't telling her...not that he reasonably can. Rivals Enemies Family *'Vossler Darkmoor' - Vossler is Nysenth's father, although she has no idea she even has a living father; Cidolfus is the only family she knows of, even if she doesn't actually yet know he's her uncle. *'Pahalia Darkmoor' - Nysenth's now-deceased mother; her life was claimed in an accident that Vossler unwittingly caused, and this same accident somehow caused their daughter to end up in Brightvale. The Ixi remains unaware of her mother's demise, however. *'Cidolfus Angstrom' - Cidolfus is actually Nysenth's uncle, although the Moehog is completely unaware that the infant girl he found and brought in is actually his niece, having broken off contact with his sister Pahalia quite some years ago. Romance Personality Nysenth tends to come off as guarded and even somewhat cold to people she's just met, and it tends to take a while for her to warm up to strangers; the only person she's genuinely friendly to is her uncle Cidolfus. She's quite blunt, and doesn't like to sugar-coat things for others. Despite her somewhat difficult-to-approach nature, if one can manage to befriend her, they'll find that she's fiercely loyal, having no issues with throwing herself in harm's way in order to protect someone she cares about. Nysenth seems to be vaguely aware of how much of her past is unknown to her; this causes her to become restless and irritable rather easily, sometimes spending sleepless nights dwelling over the things she doesn't know, but wants to. Positive Traits *Loyal Neutral Traits Negative Traits *Blunt Quotes Gallery Category:Ryushu's Characters Category:Females Category:Ocs Category:Purple Paw Universe Category:Ixi